rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Fairy Gossip
Rebecca: 'Wow, what a gorgeous day! '''Jessie: '''Frankie must have gotten up earlier and cleared the clouds away. '''Rebecca: '''I bet all of Fairyville is going to be out to enjoy the sunshine. What? Where's everyfairy? '''Jessie: '''Is it some sort of fairy holiday? '''Rebecca: '''Not that I know of. '''Jessie: '''Does my breath smell like flowers? '''Rebecca: '''Not more than usual. '''Jessie: '''Is it.....zombies?! '''Rebecca: '''Uh....not very likely. '''Jessie: '''Not likely...but possible? '''Selena: '''Psst! Rebecca! Jessie! Come here! Come! Here! ''Hurry! ''Before she gets you! '''Rebecca: 'groans 'Jessie: '''Who?! The zombie fairy?! '''Selena: '''Z-Zombie fairy?! '''Rebecca: '''Jessie! There are no zombie fairies. Selena, what are you doing here in the dark? '''Selena: '''I'm not alone. '''Rebecca: 'gasps Okay then, what are you all ''doing here in the dark? '''Matilda: '''We're hidin' from her! gasps '''Kimberley: '''Did you see her, Rebecca? Did you see....Irisa? '''Matilda: '''Kimberley! I told you never to say that name. '''Rebecca: '''Well, I saw her glance this way... '''Selena: '''Glance ''evilly ''this way. '''Rebecca: '....And then a bunch of you flip out for no good reason. 'Matilda: '''No good reason? You call protectin' yer kin no good reason? Why, as soon as my sister sees Irisa comin' to town, she starts shakin' her lil' feet. '''Kimberley: 'shakily Did not! 'Matilda: '''So I swept her up and brought her here. '''Kimberley: '''I walked here by myself! '''Matilda: '''For safe keepin'. '''Kimberley: '''Matilda, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! '''Matilda: '''Not from that creepy Irisa. '''Claudia: '''She's mysterious. '''Frankie: '''Sinister. '''Selena: '''And spooky..... '''Rebecca: 'groans gasps except Rebecca 'Rebecca: '''Will you cut that out? '''Destiny: '''Just look at those stripes. So garish! '''Rebecca: '''She's a fairy like us. '''Everyone except Rebecca: '''A what?! '''Rebecca: '''Her gray wand isn't a fairy fashion choice, Destiny. That's the wand that she was given. '''Destiny: 'faints 'Matilda: '''Born where? I've never seen a fairy with a gray wand, 'cept...her! '''Rebecca: '''Well, she's prolly not from here, and she's not an ordinary fairy. My books say that she comes from other land, but I've never seen her in Fairyville. Where does she live? '''Matilda: '''That's just it, she lives in.....the Fairyland Forest! that sounds like a thunderclap '''Rebecca: '''Jessie! '''Jessie: '''Uh, sorry. '''Matilda: '''The Fairyland Forest just ain't natural. The plants grow... '''Claudia: '''Animals care for themselves.... '''Frankie: '''And the clouds move.... '''Matilda, Claudia, '''and '''Frankie: '''All on their own! '''Destiny: 'faints 'Selena: '''And that wicked enchantress Irisa lives there doing her evil..stuff! She's so evil, I even wrote a song 'bout her! '''Frankie: '''Here we go....sighs '''Selena: 'singing : She's an evil enchantress : She does evil dances : And if you look deep on her eyes : She'll put you on trances : Then, what will she do? : She'll mix up an evil brew : Then she'll gobble you up : In a big tasty stew. : So.....watch out! '''Rebecca: '''Wow, catchy. '''Selena: '''It's a work in progress '''Rebecca: '''This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors. Now, tell me what had you exactly seen Irisa do? '''Frankie: '''Well....once a month, she comes to Fairyville. '''Rebecca: ''Ooooh.'' Destiny: 'Then, she lurks by the stores. '''Rebecca: '''Oh my. '''Claudia: '''And then, she digs at the ground. '''Rebecca: '''Good gracious! Okay, I'm sorry, but how any of these are bad? Maybe she comes to the town to visit? '''Kimberley: '''Yeah! Maybe she's just tryin' to be neighbourly. '''Rebecca: '''And maybe she's not lurkin' in the stores, maybe she's going to them. lurk free, to do some shopping? '''Kimberley: '''Yeah! Everyfairy likes to shop, you know what I think? '''Matilda: '''Kimberley! Hush and let the big fairies talk. '''Kimberley: 'sighs I'm a big fairy! 'Frankie: '''W...what about the digging on the ground? You got to admit that's weird. '''Claudia: '''How about if she's digging for innocent creatures? sings 'Evil Enchantress at the background '''Rebecca: '''I am sure that there's an explanation for everything Irisa does, and if anyfairy here were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth. '''Kimberley: '''Well, I'm brave enough, I'll gonna find out myself. '''Rebecca: '''You fairies are being ridiculous! '''Selena: '''Well, I heard that Irisa drinks lemonade. '''Rebecca: '''Selena, I drink lemonade; you drink lemonade! '''Selena: '''Yeah, I heard was the ''evil ''way she drinks lemonade. '''Matilda: '''Hey! Where's Kimberley? '''Claudia: '''The door's open. '''Destiny: '''She went outside! '''Frankie: '''And Irisa is still out there. '''Matilda: 'sighs That silly lil' sister! I told her to stay put! 'Rebecca: '''Jessie, you stay here in case Kimberley comes back. '''Jessie: '''Will do! '''Kimberley: 'gulps 'Matilda: '''Kimberley? '''Kimberley: 'gasps '''Matilda: '''You get back here right now! '''Irisa: '''Beware! Beware, you fairyfolk! Those leaves of blue aren't a joke! '''Matilda: '''Y-you keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, ya hear? Selena, Frankie, and Destiny talking to each other against Irisa '''Rebecca: '''Oh brother. '''Irisa: '''Beware! Beware! '''Frankie: '''Yeah, back at ya, Irisa! You and your lame curse are the ones who better beware! '''Matilda: '''And you! Why couldn't you just listen to yer big sister? '''Kimberley: '''I...I... '''Matilda: '''Who knows what kind of nasty curse Irisa could have just put on you? '''Selena: '''Just like in my song! the shorter version of 'Evil Enchantress' '''Rebecca: '''You guys, there aren't such thing as curses! '''Frankie: '''Well, that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself. '''Rebecca: '''My magic, ''real ''magic. It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations, all smoke and mirrors are meant to scare. But curses have no real power, they're just an old fairy tale. '''Matilda: '''Just wait, Rebecca. You'll gonna learn that some fairy tales are true. sequence '''Selena: ''She's an evil enchantress, she does evil dances!'' Irisa: ''Beware! Beware!'' Selena: ''If you look deep on her eyes, she will put you on trances!'' Frankie: ''Yeah, was that supposed to scare us?!'' Destiny: ''Wicked, wicked fairy!'' Claudia: ''It's a curse.'' Selena: ''Then what she'll do?'' Matilda: ''Just wait, Rebecca, some fairy tales are true.'' Selena: ''Then she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! So watch out!'' Irisa: 'laugh sequence '''Rebecca: '''Oh, what a dream. Curses...Whoa! chuckles Maybe Irisa cursed my hair....nervously and gasps Or she cursed my wand! '''Rebecca: '''No no no no no! None of these books have a cure! Ugh! There has to be a real reason for this! An illness? An allergy?! '''Jessie: '''A curse! '''Rebecca: '''I said a ''real ''reason, something that points to something ''real. '''Jessie: '''How 'bout this one? '''Rebecca: ''"Supernaturals''"? Jessie, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies, which are as make-believe as curses. This book is just a bunch of footy! Jessie: 'But what if you're wrong, Rebecca? What if this time is really a- '''Selena: '''Ah pfurse! '''Jessie: '''A purse? How it could be a purse? '''Rebecca: '''Selena? What happened? '''Selena: '''Pee pah Irthisa! Sthe put a cursthe on me! '''Jessie: '''Hey, say it, don't spray it, Selena! '''Frankie: 'thud Ow! Oh! [thud She's trying to say- ow!- Irisa thud -oh!-crashes she slapped us all with a -ow- curse! 'Destiny: '''I'm afraid I've to agree. hair out of her face and Rebecca yell in surprise '''Matilda: 'pitched voice I hate to say I told y' so, but I told y' so! and Rebecca gasp 'Matilda: '''It's a curse, I tell ya! '''Rebecca: '''But Claudia...seems just fine! '''Destiny: '''Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her. '''Rebecca: '''Claudia? Are you okay? Is there something wrong with you? Would you care to tell us? So..you're not gonna to tell us? Yes, you're not, or you'll? '''Matilda: '''Good gravy, girl! What's wrong with you? '''Claudia: 'male voice I don't wanna talk 'bout it. throws a cloud of blue dust, then bursts out laughing 'Jessie: '''This is hilarious! laughs We've got Hairtiny, Frankcrash, Spittylena, Matilteeny, Claudiguy, and uh..I got nothin'....Rebecca. I mean seriously, I can't even work with that. '''Rebecca: 'laughter This is no joke. Jessie. Start looking for more books to find the cure! 'Jessie: 'groans 'Frankie: 'groans I think we'll find a cure to this curse at Irisa's place! 'Rebecca: '''It's not a curse! '''Matilda: '''I agree with Frankie! We'll go to Irisa's place and force her to remove this hex! '''Rebecca: '''It's not a hex, either! shouts except Kimberley and Jessie '''Kimberley: '''This is all my fault. If I hadn't followed Irisa in the first place, none of this would have happened. I just gotta fix this. '''Matilda: '''Now where does she think she's goin' this time? '''Frankie: '''I don't care what you say. Rebecca, it's time to magic up and confront Irisa. Come on, fairies. Are you with me? '''Selena: '''Ah am-pft! '''Destiny: '''And I as well. '''Claudia: '''Uh, I don't know. Seems awfully dangerous. '''Jessie: 'giggles 'Frankie: '''How 'bout you, Matilda? Matilda? '''Selena: '''Pft-she's gone-pft! '''Destiny:'Ah! Or somefairy had stepped on her... 'Rebecca: '.....or sat on her. 'Frankie: '''Destiny's hair! '''Destiny: '''Oh! Oh! Selena, what are you doing? Ah, really. Aah! You ever hear of personal space? '''Selena: '''Nopthe. '''Rebecca: '''Kimberley's gone too! '''Frankie: '''I bet they went after Irisa. '''Rebecca: '''We better find them. C'mon, fairies, let's go. '''Destiny: '''Oh, this is so unseemly. Auuaaah! '''Frankie: '''Hey, a little help here? '''Claudia: '''Oopsy! Sorry. '''Frankie: 'crashes OW! 'Claudia: '''Uh, Jessie, are you coming? '''Jessie: '''Uh...gotta stay here and look for a cure. gasps Rebeccalopple! '''Matilda: '''Stop right there! Turn around right now, missy! '''Kimberley: '''No. '''Matilda: '''No?! You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister! '''Kimberley: '''Hehehe. Sorry, Matilda, but I'm the big sister now. '''Matilda: '''Kimberley, you come back here right this instant! I'M GONNA TELL Eugene ON YOU! Oh fairy feathers. '''Rebecca: '''C'mon, everyone, we've got to Irisa's. Hurry! '''Destiny: '''Ooh...Ahaha, Easier said than done. '''Frankie: '''Hey, wait for me! and ow-ing '''Matilda: '''Frankie! Thank Demi! There's no time to lose! I need to get to Irisa's pronto! Fly faster! '''Frankie: '''Ex-CUSE me? '''Matilda: '''I love this! '''Frankie: '''What the.... '''Matilda: '''No, Frankie, the other way. '''Destiny: '''Oh, I look horrible! '''Selena: '''Plis place plooks horrible! '''Destiny: '''Oh my. That place does look horrible. Nice decor, if you like creepy! '''Selena: '''Sthe sthole my sthong! '''Destiny: '''She stole your song? '''Rebecca: '''Oh, Selena. Doesn't sound anything like your song. '''Selena: '''Ah. Hmmm.....Pbth! whimper '''Claudia: 'and sings : She's an evil enchantress : She does evil dances : And if you look deep in her eyes : She'll put you on trances : Then, what she'll do? : She'll mix up an evil brew : Then she'll gobble you up : In a big tasty stew : So....watch out! 'Destiny: '''You saw those terrible things. Now do you believe us, Rebecca? '''Rebecca: '''Scary looking masks, confusing incantations, and a great big bubblin' cauldron? sighs Everything is pointing to Irisa being...bad. Or....what if Irisa is just making soup? '''Irisa: '''Mmm! The perfect temperature for fairies. Now, where's that little Kimberley? '''Rebecca: '''Or...what if she's making a Kimberley soup?! '''Rebecca: '''What if she's makin' a Kimberley soup? fairies scream '''Matilda: '''I'm comin' for ya, Kimberley. '''Frankie: '''Aaaah! '''Matilda: '''Whoa there. Easy, Frankcrash. '''Frankie: 'screams 'Rebecca: '''What have you done to Kimberley? '''Irisa: '''No! No! '''Matilda: 'grunts 'Frankie: '''Aaah! '''Irisa: '''Fairies! What is this you..screams No! You know not what you do! You've gone and spilled my precious brew! '''Rebecca: '''We're onto you, Irisa. I didn't want to believe that you cursed us, but the evidence is overwhelming! '''Destiny: '''You made me look ridiculous. '''Claudia: '''You made me sound ridiculous! '''Selena: 'incoherent You made me speak ridiculously! '''Rebecca: '''You ruined my wand! '''Irisa: '''How ''dare ''you! You destroy my home, destroy my work. Then rudely accuse me of being a jerk? '''Frankie: '''You put this curse on us, now you're gonna uncurse us. '''Irisa: '''It's unwise to venture down this road. Your actions will make my anger explode! '''Rebecca: ''Where's Kimberley?'' Matilda: 'gasps Kimberley! You're okay! '''Kimberley: '''Why wouldn't I be? '''Rebecca: '''Because Irisa is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you into a soup! '''Irisa '''and '''Kimberley: 'laughs '''Kimberley: '''Oh Rebecca. did those silly sisters finnaly get in yer head? You know there's no such thing as curse. '''Rebecca: '''Kimberley, sweetie. You can't just stand there and tell me this isn't a curse. '''Kimberley: '''This isn't a curse. '''Irisa: '''If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact. Beware, beware, you fairy folk! Those leaves of blue aren't a joke! '''Kimberley: '''It was a warnin'. About that blue plant. It's called Poison Joke. '''Irisa: '''That plant is much like poison ''oak. ''But its results are like a joke. '''Matilda: '''What in the lemonade does that mean? '''Irisa: '''It means this plant doesn't breed lemons. Instead, this plant just wants a laugh. '''Matilda: '''Can somefairy please talk normal? '''Rebecca: '''I think what she's saying is that when we ran in to save Kimberley, we ran into the poison joke. All our problems are just little jokes that played on us. '''Matilda: ''LITTLE JOKES?! Very funny. '''Frankie: '''Okay, fine. But how 'bout the cauldron? '''Claudia: '''And the chanting? '''Destiny: '''And the creepy decor? '''Irisa: '''Treasures of the native land where I am from. This one speaks 'hello' and this 'welcome'. '''Destiny: '''Not welcoming at all, if you ask me. '''Irisa: '''The words I chanted were from olden times. Something you call a nursery rhyme. '''Rebecca: '''But the cauldron....the Kimberley soup? '''Kimberley: '''Lookie here Rebecca, That pot of water isn't for me. It was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for poison joke is a simple old-natural remedy. You just need bubble bath! '''Rebecca: '''But I tried to find a cure in all of my books and couldn't find anything. What book has the natural remedy? '''Irisa: '''Here is the book you see. Sad that you lack it in your library. '''Rebecca: '''Actually, I have this book, but I didn't look inside because the tile is so....weird. ''Supernaturals- Natural remedies and cure-alls that are simply....super. ''I'm so sorry, Irisa, I had to answer to whole time, if only I had bothered to look inside. '''Irisa: '''Maybe next time you'll take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book. '''Kimberley: '''Hahaha. '''Rebecca: '''Irisa? Would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath? '''Irisa: '''Mix it up certainly I will. Yet I'm missing a herb from Fairyville. '''Kimberley: '''But whenever Irisa goes to the town, all shops are mysteriously closed. '''Rebecca: '''Oh, well...I think we can help you with that. '''Danielle: '''Look, Ella! How awful! '''Ella: '''The wicked enchantress had cursed them all. '''Louise: '''The horror, the horror! screaming '''Rebecca: '''Danielle, we need to talk. '''Rebecca: 'Dear Princess Demi, my friends and I learned an important lesson this week: never judge a book by its cover. Someone may look unusual, or funny, or scary. But you have to look past that and learn who are they inside. Real friends don't care what your 'cover' is. It's the 'contents' of a fairy that count. And a good friend, like a good book, is something that'll last forever. Your faithful student. Rebecca/ 'Tracey: '''Miss Irisa, I would love to get the recipe for this spa bath. It's simply...luxurious! '''Kimberley: '''Matilda! Where is Matilda?! '''Matilda: '''I'm right here lil' sister. I ain't tiny no more! '''Destiny: '''Ooh, I've never felt so lovely in all my life! '''Selena: '''Oh my gosh! I never realized how horrible it's not to be able to talk. I mean, I love talking so much and when I couldn't talk 'cause my tongue was all 'ehhhh'. It was the worst! Don't you agree, Claudia? '''Claudia: 'voice .....Yes. Characters mentioned *Rebecca the Rock 'n' Roll Fairy *Matilda the Hair Stylist Fairy *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Selena the Sleepover Fairy *Claudia the Accessories Fairy *Frankie the Make-Up Fairy *Kimberley the Koala Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Ella the Rose Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Tracey the Lotus Blossom Fairy *Irisa the Blue Dragon Fairy Notes *Poison joke: According to Irisa's explanation, it's a blue poison oak-like plant which causes jokes instead of poisoning. Affections: **Rebecca- her magic wand is limp, doesn't work very well, and covered in blue spots. **Selena: her tongue is swollen at the end and covered in blue spots, preventing her from talking clearly. **Matilda- shrinks to a toy-sized fairy and can fit in a fairy's shoe **Destiny- her hair and body hair grows too long like mops **Frankie- her wings are inverted from back to stomach (in place), preventing her from flying properly. **Claudia- her voice turns to a deep male voice. Category:Transcripts Category:My Little Pony Crossover Category:Fan Art